(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to novel amino acid ester compounds comprising at least one nitric oxide releasing group and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, and novel compositions comprising at least one amino acid ester compound comprising at least one nitric oxide releasing group. The subject matter herein disclosed further relates to compositions for increasing nitroxic acid physiological levels in a subject, method for increasing nitric oxide levels in a subject, methods for improving a muscle strength, athletic performances and/or lean body mass gain and or endurance in a subject.
The nitric oxide releasing group is preferably a nitro group (i.e. NO2), a nitroso group (i.e. NO) and/or a heterocyclic nitric oxide donor group. The aliphatic nitric oxide donor group is preferably:(CH2)n—ONO2 but can be aromatic or combinations thereof.
(b) Related Prior Art
Agents such as L-arginine, citrulline, yohimbine, norvaline, etc., have been used to induce higher nitric oxide levels and/or vasodilatation in subjects in an attempt to increase blood flow to muscles just prior, during or immediately after physical exercise or athletic performance.
It is believed that increased vasodilatation will result in increased blood flow to muscles during exercise resulting in higher oxygen, nutrient uptake and higher rate of removal of waste products.